Suzo
Suzo '''is a Demon originating from Hell and later moving to Edenia. He is the 2nd main RP char of Tobi 7900. Appearance Suzo is usually depicted as having spiky black hair with a red cloth tied around his forehead. He has unique golden eyes with normal white sclerae. Another unique feature is his skin, is that it's covered by multiple markings that make the form of a tatoo. These markings, when activated, glow on his body and he gains a massive power boost as the cost of some of his sanity and conscious. This is his '''Mad Enhancement that he uses only whenever it is needed. His tattoo's also have the ability of greatly altering his appearance, which helps a lot when he attempts to blend in more with humanity. When doing this, his hair turns to a red/orange like color; along with this his skin becomes a lot more pale and there is a single red mad enhancement tattoo on his right hand. For clothing in this form, he wears a beige jacket over a white and blue baseball shirt with normal blue jeans Personality Suzo's overall personality is not that of cocky, but he is, somewhat arrogant when he wants to be. He is very truthfull, never telling a lie no matter the situation. And he is also very humourous, having a good sense of humor and a very good rate of nobility. However, when mad enhanced, he becomes much darker than usual. He shows little to no mercy when fighting and when it comes to killing people; and overall he acts more like a savage beast with no ability to think on his own. It isn't exactly easy to make him angry; but he can very well become it if he has to. History Suzo was born to a Demon mother and a Demon father many, many years ago. Immediately after he was born, Suzo was declared to have a special gift. This gift was said to make him much more powerful than the average warrior. Because of this, the King of Hell greatly feared him, and sent him away. He was just thrown on Edenia with no family whatsoever. Growing up, him being an orphan, having a special and unbelievable power, along with the fact that he was a Demon, lead him to be severely mistreated by almost everyone during life, as they were extremely jealous and even saw him as a threat to them. He was even called a monstrosity because of his heritage, and this lead to him being forced out of Edenia by the people around him. He, using his gift, opened a portal to Hell; where he entered in order to return to his homeland. He immediately appeared behind the King of Hell; and killed him. But he did not take the position of Kingship as he felt he was too young. In Hell, he went through intense training that he did in 347 years without ANY rest. This lead his power to grow to amazing levels that far exceeded most warriors in the universe at the time, and still far exceeds most now. Suzo, after this, became incredibly dormant; and just continued to watch the Universe and how it progressed. He witnessed the creation of the Lookout Crew, and the many challenges they faced; but never interfered. He witnessed Ian's decent to darkness, but again did not interfere. After years and years of waiting, he emerged from the shadows and went on his own small journey by visiting multiple planets, and seeking battles with others. He eventually became known as the Hōrō no kami '''(literally; '''The Wandering God). Travelling the Universe When he began travelling the Universe, Suzo adopted a skull mask and a large black cloak that sealed his powers and masked his presence and energy completely. This became very useful as it made many think he was a weak fool with no power whatsoever. When taking off his mask and his cloak; they instantly were struck by fear; and many no longer wished to fight him and instead even began to worship him. But some, not many, would allow their battle to commence despite their great fear of his power. Because of this, he adopted the surname The Wandering God and became well reknown throughout the Universe as an extremely powerful being. He aimed to get stronger, although he could still very well be considered a God with his level of power at the time. He quickly rose to fame and fortune, becoming a symbol of power. He even came to rule a planet called Konton. He was worshipped as a God on the planet, and was extremely loyal to his people, as his people were extremely loyal to him. Eventually, he left his planet without a word; and moved back to his homeworld of Edenia where he was acceped back by Ian; who recognized him from childhood. Suzo rose through the ranks of the Edenian Army, and became a loyal priest and general in the army. Abilties TBA. Gallery Suzo Casual.png|Suzo's casual appearance. suzo pic.jpg Category:Pages added by Vegito 7900 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II